1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical reactors, and more particularly, to bottom closures for chemical reactors wherein the attachment opening of a cylinder extension associated with the reactors is closed by a closing part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bottom closures of chemical reactors serve to discharge the reactor contents. Such bottom closures can be designed as globe stopcocks, sluices, discharge spirals or rotating cylinders with blind bores. When solids are discharged from a reactor, the solid frequently forms bridges or arches in the interior of the reactor which prevent or impede the discharge. A general drawback of the aforementioned designs for bottom closures is that they do not prevent the formation of such bridges and arches, and do not destroy bridges or arches that have already been formed.